One Piece: The Grand Adventure
by jexi the hunter
Summary: My first attempt at a challenge proposed by Colossal the Omega. Join the Straw Hats as they venture across the worlds in order to try and restore their own. Current Arc: Bottle Ship Arc (Metroid)
1. Prologue: Ends and Beginnings

**Welcome, to the first attempt at a challenge proposed by Colossal the Omega. Hope you like it.**

The World! A vast and glorious place! Filled with mystery and wonder beyond your imagination. But this place is only the beginning of our tale. This story revolves around a small group of pirates known as the Straw Hats. But this isn't just an ordinary story for them as you will soon find out.

Now let us introduce our main protagonists for this tale. First we have Brook, better known as the Humming Swordsman. Former captain of the Rumbar Pirates and current musician of the crew who joined after an adventure on the traveling island ship known as Thriller Bark. He ate the Yomi-Yomi no Mi which allowed him to come back to life after dying, only to end up with a skeleton body. His dream is to finish going across the world and return to Reverse Mountain to see his old friend.

Next, we have Franky,better known as Cyborg Franky. He is the former head of the Franky family and the current shipwright of the crew who joined after the incidents on Enies Lobby and Water 7. He is the one who created the current vessel, the Thousand Sunny. Using his cyborg attachments, he is a force to be reckoned with. His dream is to make his dream ship and sail it across the world.

Now we have Nico Robin, better known as the Devil Child. A former member of Baroque Works and the current archaeologist for the crew. She joined after the events of Alabasta and its so called hero, Crocodile. She ate the Hana Hana no Mi which allows her to make her body parts sprout whereever she pleases. Her dream is to discover the true history of the world.

Next we have Tony Tony Chopper, a cotton candy lover and a humanoid reindeer. A former student of Dr. Kureha and Dr. Hiriluk and the current doctor for the crew. He joined them after the events of Drum Island. He ate the Hito Hito no Mi and gained human intelligence and the ability to shift between several forms. His dream is to be able to cure any kind of disease.

Here we have Sanji, also known as Black Leg Sanji. A former chef of the Baratie and apprentice to Red Leg Zeff. He is now the current chef of the crew. He joined after the events at the Baratie. He uses his powerful kicks to punish anyone who either insults his cooking and dares to harm a woman. His dream is to find a sea known as the All Blue.

Coming in fourth is Usopp, also known as the Sniper King. Former captain of the Usopp Pirates and current sniper for the crew. He joined after the events of Syrup Island, left and then rejoined at Water 7. Using his lies and arsenal to his advantage, he has a scenario for everything. His dream is to be a brave warrior of the sea.

Third we have Nami, better known as the cat burgular. Former member of the Arlong and Golden Lion Pirates and current member of the crew. She temporarily joined after Orange Town and permanently joined after the events of Arlong Park. She uses her Perfect Clima Tact to summon weather attacks to take down her enemies. Her dream is to make a map of the entire world.

Second to last, we have Roronoa Zoro, better known as the Pirate Hunter. A former bounty hunter and the current swordsman of the crew. He joined after the events of Shells Town. He is the only man on the world who uses three swords at once and is a deadly foe to fight against. His dream is to be the world's best swordsman.

Finally, we have the Monkey D. Luffy, the captain of the crew and the one who started it with his dreams. He ate the Gomu-Gomu no Mi and became a rubber man. This ability has won him countless battles against many different crews. His dream is to become the Pirate King.

Now that we have introduced our main cast, let us proceed to the story. We open to a calm day on the sea as the crew was just doing their things. It had been a couple weeks after the events withe Shiki and the Golden Lion Pirates. The crew was just having a normal day and doing their own things across the ship, except for Luffy who was moaning on top of the Sunny's mast. "Ugh! I'm so bored! There hasn't been any kind of fun for the last couple of weeks." Luffy moaned. "I just wish something exciting would happen." he said. "Luffy, just because you keep asking for something fun doesn't mean its gonna happen in an instant." Usopp said as he was mopping the deck with Chopper. "He's right. Though, I wouldn't mind either. As long as it isn't scary." Chopper said nervously.

But on the deck, as Nami was sunbathing, she felt a wind blow. She then got up and looked at the clouds. She saw dark clouds surrounding the area in a circle. But what she noticed was strange was that there was no rain or thunder what so ever. She also noticed that where ever the clouds covered, the area seemed to disappear. "Guys, you need to come see this!" Nami shouted in shock as the crew came towards her and looked out to see the disappearing seas all around them. "What is this?" Brook asked in shock at this sight. "It sort of looks like the end of the world." Robin said calmly. "She's right! Its the end of the world!" Usopp shouted. "Just calm the hell down!" Sanji shouted at him. "We're not gonna die today." Franky added. "Cause I'm gonna rocket us out of here." he said. "We'll deal with the sails." Zoro said as he, Usopp and Chopper went to handle them. "Good. The rest of you get below deck while I get it ready." Franky said as they headed below deck, except for Luffy who just stood there with a smile on his face.

"Luffy, why are you just standing there? Can't you see the storm?" Usopp shouted as he and the others finished lowering the sails. "Oh, I see it. But, I can tell something exciting is gonna happen!" Luffy shouted. "Fine! Stay out here and die! I'm heading back inside!" Usopp said as he, Zoro and Chopper hurried back inside. "All right guys! Here we go!" Franky shouted as the rear engine began to gather power. "Coup de Burst!" he shouted as it fired, sending the ship high into the air.

As Luffy looked down, he could see the last bits of the sea fade away into the darkness below them. The world they had known was now gone and the ship and its crew were now sailing through the stars. The rest of the crew came out and looked back at where their world use to be. "So, this is all real right? Not a dream?" Chopper asked the group. "It looks that way." Robin said. "So, what do we do now?" Nami wondered. "I think we're about to find out." Franky said as he pointed up ahead. They looked forward to see a nearby world approaching them. "Shishishi! Here we come!" Luffy said in excitement as they got closer and closer.

We then turn to six different dark rooms where we see a figure in each rooms looking at the ship. "Hmm. This is very interesting. The chance of escaping a worlds destrucion is 1 out of a billion." said one of them. "Let us see how this plays out." he said as he sipped out of his glass of wine.


	2. Welcome to Harmonica Town

As the Sunny sailed towards the world, it soon broke through the clouds to see that they were approaching a large seaside town and headed for the harbor. The ship landed with a huge splash as it docked near the harbor. "Wow. I can't believe it! We're actually on a whole new planet." Luffy said in excitement. "I wonder what they'll look like. Or if they speak the same language as us." he wondered. "Maybe they have tentacles instead of arms or legs. Or antennas or even be giant bugs who want us for dinner." Luffy exclaimed before being hit by Usopp. "Don't say those things!" Usopp shouted. "I'm not gonna be part of your fear frenzy." he added.

"Besides, if you just look, you'll see the people are normal." Zoro said pointing to the normal people walking around the town. "But what if they're just in disguise?" Luffy asked. "Why the hell would they need to hide what they look like?" he asked. "Maybe to have us drop our guard and have us for dinner?" Luffy exclaimed with a smile. "Excuse me up there!" shouted a voice. The crew looked down to see a plump man with hair that curled on top and on the sides. He wore a blue elegant suit with a red jewel near the collar. "Could you please come down so we can talk?" he asked them. "Its gotta be a trick." Nami said. "What kind of person asks a group of pirates to come down for a talk?" "Maybe he doesn't know we're pirates." Chopper wondered. "Could be. I say we just head down there and talk with him. He doesn't look harmful." Brook said looking at him. "Yeah and short chubby guys aren't normally evil. Its a fact." Luffy said as everyone else just looked at eachother with a raised eyebrow.

They each walked down from the ship as they approached the man. "Good. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hamilton, I am this town's mayor and I welcome you to Harmonica Town." he said happily. "So, aren't you going to kick us out of town?" Franky asked. "Kick you out? But you just got here, other worldly travelers." he said. "How did you know we were from another world?" Luffy asked. "You see, there are certain worlds that serve as ports for travelers so they restock on necessaties such as food, clothes, medicine, etc." he explained. "My happy little town happens to be one of them." "Well, I guess we do need some more supplies." Nami said. "Splendid. Feel free to explore our humble town. There are three main areas of our humble world. The Town District, which is here. The Garmon Mine District which is near the mountains. There you'll find the General Store, Carpenders, Blacksmiths and Jewelers. Then there are the Flute Fields where you'll find the Farm and Ranch." he explained.

"Well, guess we'll split up and gather supplies." Nami said. "I'll go to the clinic here and get some more medicinal herbs." Chopper said heading up the road. "I'll head to the mines with Robin to get some tools and books. If we're going to travel the worlds, we'll need some supplies." Franky said as the two headed for the mountains. "Then I guess me and Usopp will head to the fields to get some crops and animal products." Sanji said as they headed towards the fields. "Then I guess the four of us will go around town for a bit." Brook said, suddenly finding himself alone. "Oh." he sighed. "Well, guess I'll just try and have my own fun." he said before being approached by a young man. "Excuse me, sir." he said as Brook looked at him. He had short bowl cut hair and wore a preachers uniform and carried a bible. "I was wondering if you could accompany me to the church grounds." he said. "Certainly. But, aren't you surprised to see a talking skeleton?" he asked. "I've seen weirder. My name is Perry. I'm in charge of the Celesta Church uphill." the man said. "I'm Brook. A musician for my crew." he said as the two headed up the hill toward a nearby church. They entered it as Brook looked around in awe. At the end, he looked at the stain glass painting that showed a woman with long blue hair and in white robes. "This is a beautiful church, but who is that woman?" he asked. "That is the goddess of the harvest." he said. "She is the one who created our world, just as how several other goddesses created their worlds." Perry explained to Brook. "Now, here at the church, we also allow people to make special wishes at the altar. Is there a wish you would like to make?" he asked. "There is actually." Brook said as he knelled down and prayed at the altar. "Listen to me goddess. If you do exist, then please grant my wish. I wish to be of more use to Luffy-san and the rest of my crewmates." he said. He then got up and bowed. "Thank you, Perry-san." he said before walking out of the church. As soon as he did, he found a book nearby and picked it up. "The Amazing Song Holder?" he questioned as he opened it, revealing that the pages were mostly blank. "What is this?" he wondered.

Meanwhile with Chopper, he entered the nearby clinic. "Hello? Anyone here?" he asked. He soon caught eye of an elderly woman behind the counter as well as a man in a white coat grinding and pounding herbs in a bowl. "Welcome to Harp Clinic." the woman said. "My name is Irene. If you wish to purchase medicine or medicinal herbs, please talk to me." "And my name is Jin, I am the town doctor." the man introduced himself. "Well, my name is Chopper and I'm a doctor too. I came here to buy some medicinal herbs." he said. "Of course." she said as she handed Chopper a bag of many different colored herbs. "No charge. It is for a fellow doctor after all." she said as Chopper smiled. Jin then approached him with several cards. "These contain the recipes for making the medicine I have given you. But, you'll need a mixer." he said. "Thanks. But, I don't think the ship has a mixer. Where can I get one?" "They sell cooking equipment at the General Store in the Garmon Mine District." he said. "Okay. Thanks!" Chopper said running out and heading for the mines.

While in the fields, Sanji and Usopp looked around at the wide space and looked down the hill. On the left was a farm with lots of animals and on the right was a farm with lots of crops. "So, which farms do we take?" Usopp asked. "I'll take the crop farm if you take the animal farm." Sanji said handing Usopp a list. "This is what we need right now. Be sure they don't short change us." he said as the two went their seperate ways. Usopp headed inside the animal farm house to see a woman at the counter. "Hello, sir and welcome to Horn Ranch. My name is Hanna. How can I help you today?" she asked him. "Yeah, I need to get some things for my crew. Milk, eggs, cheese, butter. Do you have those?" he asked. "Of course. My daughter should be back with those things pretty soon." she said with a smile. The door then opened. In came a young girl with a bowl cut hair style in a pink dress. "I'm back from the barn. The animals were very generous today, just a shame we can feed the chickens more." she said as she walked in with milk and eggs. "Its fine, Renee. Just take them to the makers. We have a special request." Hanna said as Renee understood. "What does she mean by feed them more?" Usopp asked. "Well, we've had to reduce how much we feed our chickens recently. You see, we get our feed by grinding grains in our windmill, but the winds aren't blowing like they normally are." she said sadly. "Lately, it seems nature hasn't been treating anyone kindly." "What exactly do you mean?" Usopp asked.

Menwhile, Sanji had just entered the crop farm main house. He looked around until he spotted a woman at the counter. She had short brown hair and a long dress. "Welcome to Marimba Farm. My name is Ruth. How can I help you today?" she asked in a depressed manner. "Well, I need some crops for my crew. Is something wrong?" he asked. "I'm fine. I'll see what we have in stock, if we have barely anything." she said. "Barely?" "Well, lately the earth hasn't been very good to anyone because of nature acting up." "Nature?"

We later turn to see Robin and Franky walking through a rocky area with several shops set up along a dirt road. The shops consisted of a general store, a carpenders, a jewelers and a blacksmiths. "Okay, I'm gonna head over to the blacksmiths to get some new tools. We'll be needing them for the rocky road ahead." Franky said. "All right. Then I'll try the General Store and see if I can't find any books that might be helpful to us." Robin said as the two seperated. Robin enter the store to see the shelves were lined with several books as well as cooking instruments, appliances and matches. At the counter stood a woman with green hair and a dress. "Hello and welcome to the Garmon Mines General Store. My name is Barbara and I'll be the one helping you today. How can I help you?" "I was wondering if you had any books on the other worlds." Robin asked. "No, but I have the next best thing." she said getting a large book out. "This book is known as the Encyclopedia Mystica. It reveals info as a person travels from world to world. Different creatures, people, the world itself. All of it will be recorded here." she said as Robin smiled. "I'll take it." she said before Chopper ran in. "Robin!" Chopper shouted as he ran towards her. "Chopper? Why are you here? I thought you were at the clinic?" "I was. I restocked our medicines and got the recipes to make them. I just came to get a mixer." he said before spotting an object shaped like a penguin with hand crank on top. "What's that?" Chopper asked. "That's an ice cream maker. You put the ingredients into the base and turn the crank and it makes ice cream." Barbara explained. "Ice cream!" Chopper said in excitement. "Robin, can we get this too?" he said as Robin just giggled at this. "All right."

While at the blacksmith's, Franky walked right in. "Yo! Anyone got some good tools?" he asked around. He then spotted two guys near the forge. An elderly man with a gray mustache and goatee. And next to him was a young man with short red hair and a muscular build. "I am afraid we have problems of our own right now." the old man said. "Our forge isn't producing a hot enough flame." the muscular man said. "What do you mean?" Franky asked. "Lately, we haven't been getting hot enough flames for the forge. We cannot create hot enough flames. No matter how much material we add to the forge, we cannot get a great flame started. We might get smaller flames, but a great flame is not possible." the younger man said. "My name is Owen. I'm an apprentice." "And I am Ramsey, the owner of this shop. Now, I'll see what sort of tools we have in stock for you." the old man said as he walked into the back. "So, what do you mean you aren't getting good enough flames?" Franky asked. "You see, it started a while back when a couple of strangers came to our town." he started explaining the story.

We meanwhile turn to a bar in the town where we see Luffy eating a lot as Zoro and Nami watched. "He really needs to learn when enough is enough." Nami said with her hand on her head. "Let's hope the bill isn't too big. So, found out anything?" Zoro asked Nami. "Nothing helpful for getting our world back. I was able to get some of the proper equipment for world travel. But I don't even know where to start looking for a way back." she moaned. "Maybe I could help." said a voice. The three turned to see a young man with combed blond hair and in fancy clothing. "My name is Gill. I'm the son of the current mayor. If you want some information on the way home, I could help, but I want you to help me." he said. "I want you to help me restore nature to my beloved town."


	3. Into the Worlds

"Wait, what do you mean you want us to fix nature?" Nami asked. "Perhaps I should explain." Gill began. "You see, in our town, there is a large tree and five bells that keep the nature here in check. We call this tree the Goddess Tree. And the five bells help govern nature along with it. Earth, fire, wind, water and heart. All of these things are governed by the tree and bells. But recently, the bells were stolen by two strangers. This has caused the tree to begin wilting. If it dies completely, our town as no chance of survival. So I ask you, will you help us restore nature?" "Yeah. Okay." Luffy said as Zoro and Nami looked at him in surprise. "What? You would really help us?" Gill asked in shock. "Yeah. This town has good meat and I can't let it die." Luffy said. "So, where do we look first?" Nami asked. "I honestly have no idea." Gill said. "Maybe you could use some help?" asked a new voice. The four turned to see a tall man at a nearby table. He had two large horns on his head and a tail behind him. He wore golden chains around his neck and wearing a black hoodie and jeans. "I know where one of them is." he said smiling.

"Really? Where is it then?" Luffy asked in excitement. "How do you know? Did you take the bells?" Zoro wondered ready to pull out his swords. "Nah. Not my style. I'm just your friendly neighborhood demon." he said. "Names Asmodeus, but you can just call call me As or maybe A-man." he said laughing a bit. "Just spill it!" Nami shouted. "Wow. Such a hot temper. My kind a lady. Now, here's what you gotta do. There's a space station nearby. You can find the red bell there. But, that's all I gotta tell you." he said getting up and paying the bill. "See ya later...Straw Hat." he said with a smile before leaving the bar. "Oh, before I go. I gots a gift." he said tossing a camera towards Nami. "A camera?" Nami asked. "You wanna have good memories of the places you've been, right?" he asked. "There's a camera shop in the town, so don't be afraid to get more film if you run out. Be sure to come back soon." he said finally leaving.

"He was a strange guy." Zoro said. "Nah. He seemed cool. I like him." Luffy said. "The guy was a weirdo. But, his info is all we have to go on right now. So, all we can do is trust him." Nami said groaning in defeat. "We'll wait for the rest of the crew and we can sail off."

We later see Asmodeus walk into a nearby alley and approached a man in a black coat and blood red hair. And what made him stood out the most was that his right arm was completely bandaged. "Asmodeus. Did you give it to him?" he asked. "Yep. Info was delivered nice and easy. You know, you could have come too, Raz. He's not that scary." Asmodeus said. "I even saw a cute girl in there. I might convince her to be your girlfriend." he said causing Raz to blush. "Will you cut that out!" he shouted. "Hehehe. I love it when you get like that." the demon laughed. "Let's just get back to Drake so he can get his update. So, do they know who took their worlds heart?" he asked. "Nope. Though, I'm not really surprised by that. Not many people can see what happens to the worlds heart." he said. "Anyway, I'll head back to the demon realm for now. Later." he said before vanishing. "Later, Asmodeus." Raz said before heading to a nearby portal. "The 72 pillars of Ars Goetia. Each of these demons gives me strength. It is with their power I will help our leader with his goal as well as accomplish my own dream." he thought before disappearing into the darkness.

We later see the crew returning to the ship one by one as they stored the supplies and Franky began installing the equipment into the Sunny. "All right, crew. We may be far from home, but that doesn't mean we can stop our adventures here. We're gonna save this town and bring back nature." Luffy decreed as the crew cheered after this. "All right. I got the ship ready for our trip."" Franky said as Luffy smiled. "Then let's go!" he declared. "Here we go. Coup du Burst!" Franky shouted as the Sunny rocketed itself out of the water and into the air. The engine then kicked in once more and flew towards the sky. "Hello, worlds!" Luffy shouted as they sailed across the sky.

As the Sunny flew across the sky, hidden ship watched as they departed. "There they go, just like Drake said they would. Well, we aren't gonna make it easy for them to get that bell, right boys?" asked a man inside as growling and roaring was heard from inside the ship. "That's a bunch of good boys. You'll be getting a treat soon. Nine piratey treats to be exact." he said chuckling as he pursued the crew.


	4. Bottle Ship Arc1: Enter Samus Aran

We open up to the Sunny as it sailed across the Lanes Between the worlds. The crew was just doing their own thing. Zoro was sleeping on the deck, Robin was reading in the library, Franky was steering the ship as Brook played a song, Sanji was busy cooking for Nami who was looking through her maps of the worlds, and finally Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were fishing off the side of the ship. "Why are we even doing this? We aren't gonna catch anything." Usopp said. "You don't know that for sure. We could get lucky and catch a space fish." Luffy said. "There are space fish?" Chopper asked with stars in his eyes. "I hope so!" he said. As they sailed, Zoro soon awoke when he saw something up ahead. "Hey, guys! I think I fould the station." Zoro said pointing to the large structure floating in front. The rest of the crew came out and looked at it in awe. "So, this is a space station?" Luffy asked as he cracked a smile. "I smell adventure inside." "Why does it always feel like something bad is gonna happen whenever he says that?" Usopp lamented.

The ship flew right towards an opening in the station and landed right between two ships. "Looks like we weren't the only ones who chose to come here." Robin said looking at the two ships. "But are they our friends or our enemies?" Zoro wondered. "Maybe we should think this through first?"" Nami wondered. "Too late." Franky said pointing to Luffy as he ran down the corridor. "That idiot!" Sanji shouted as the rest of the crew followed their idiot captain.

As Luffy ran down the halls, he saw several insectoid creatures flying towards him. "Out of my way, stupid bugs. Gomu Gomu no Gatling!" he shouted as he rapidly punched away the flying bugs in front of him. "You aren't gonna ruin my adventure!" he said as he continued down the hall. He then stopped at a door that opened to reveal several guys in black suits along with someone in a red and yellow colored suit. Luffy looked over to them to see the body of a researcher lying dead on the floor with green saliva and deep wounds all over him. "He's dead." one of them said. "Looks like he was attacked by something." another said. The body then began to shake as a strange purple bug crawled out from underneath the guys body. "Get away from me!" shouted one of the men as he kicked the bug into the air and shot at it. "Cool!" Luffy shouted as they all turned around and pointed their weapons at them. "Identify yourself immediately!" said the head guy. "My name is Luffy and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" he declared. "Space Pirate or Sea Pirate?" asked the person in the red and yellow armor. "Sea pirate." he said plainly. "How can we trust anything this guy says? He could just as easily be a spy for some evil organization." said one of them. "Guys! The walls!" another of them shouted as Luffy turned to see several of the purple bugs climbing up the walls and onto the ceiling. They looked up to see a huge eye being surrounded by the bugs. The huge mass quickly dropped down onto the ground and began to take form. It became a one eyed creature with two tentacles with its body made entirely of bugs.

"You wanna prove your worth? Help us defeat this thing." one of the guys said. "Okay!" Luffy said as he stretched out an arm. "Did he just...stretch?" the one in red and yellow armor asked. "Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" he shouted as his fist went through the creatures body. "No fair!" he shouted. "Nothing's working!" one of the men shouted. "Listen! Freeze guns authorized!" the leader commanded as the soldiers took out small pistols that froze parts of the creatures body. "Samus, I'm authorizing missile use!" he shouted to the one in red and yellow armor, now known as Samus. She fired a missle at the creatures eyes, causing it pain. As soon as this happened, the rest of the crew caught up with Luffy. "There you are!" Sanji shouted as soon as they caught up. They then caught sight of the monster before them. "Ah! Crazy Bug Monster!" Usopp, Chopper and Brook shouted. "What the hell is that thing?" Franky asked. "No idea. Be we need to take it down." Zoro said drawing his swords. "Everyone! Focus your fire one a single location and then attack the frozen spot!" the leader demanded. The soldiers then froze one of the creatures tentacles. "Here we go. Oni Giri!" Zoro rushed the creature and sliced off its frozen tentacle. The creature retaliated by trying to smash Zoro with its second tentacle, but zoro dodged, which lead to the second tentacle to be frozen. Samus then fired a missile at its frozen arm and destroyed it. The creature finally did a headbutt, only for the base to be frozen. "I got this. Gomu Gomu no...Muchi!" he shouted as he struck the frozen spot with his leg, shattering the entire mass will only a bug with an eye like pattern was all that was left. Samus blasted the bug, which destroyed it and caused the other bugs to scatter and run away.

The commander then walked towards Samus and the Straw Hats. "Samus! Looks like I'm going to need to ask for your cooperation on this mission. Same goes for you nine sea pirates. You'll have to follow my orders for a while. You don't move unless I say so and you don't fire or fight until I say so." he said. "Guess we don't have much of a choice." Luffy said as the crew looked shocked at him. "Now, let do a little briefing to get you up to speed. We don't know what transpired here on the Bottle Ship, but we do know this: the equpiment here we thought was destroyed is operational again and we've seen casualties attributed to an unidentified and lethal creature. The situation is critical. We need to gather information but priority one is to find and rescue any survivors. Consider this site extremely dangerous. Be careful as you make your sweeps. And there's one problem. The wireless system in this ship has limited your comms useless. Therefore, communication is limited to the recharge booth. Now then. Lyle! You have Sector 1. And show a little restraint on the explosives." "You got it." Lyle replied.

"Maurice! Sector 2. Repair any equipment you come across.""Affirmative!" Maurice replied.

"Anthony! Sector 3! I'll leave up to you whether plasma guns are called for.""All right!"

"James! Check out the control bridge! Our communiction issues might be the result of electrical interference.""Yes, sir!" he said.

"K.G.! Run a complete sweep of the residential quarters and investigate any trace of survivors.""Got it!"

"Each of you is authorized to use a freeze gun. Do not forget to check in regularly. And Samus, you go to the system management room and restore the power. Looks like your comm signal is also operational. Remember, everything you see will also appear on this screen. And you nine, will stay here until Samus returns. I need to bring you up to speed. Also, the use of bombs has been authorized, but do not use power bombs, Samus. Those give off a strong heat wave that could instantly vaporize humans. You have your orders. End of briefing." he said as the five soldiers gave him a thumbs up as they left. "Understood, Adam." Samus said as she departed. "So, what do we need to be told of?" "About this mission. Recently, we recieved a distress signl from this ship. Codename: Baby's cry. This facility was suppose to be inactive, but it still transmitted a signal. We are trying to find out what is going on. This place seems to be infested with several creatures from all across the galaxy. Some to be more dangerous than others. Knowing this, will you still participate in the mission?" "Yeah. We will." Luffy said. "Luffy!" Usopp shouted. "Besides, we're trying to find something here that some good people need." Luffy said. "All right." he said as Samus returned to the main room. "Now, Samus, I would like you and these nine to head into Sector 1 to meet up with Lyle at a place of interest. You'll find the elevators just up ahead." Adam said as the Straw Hats followed Samus towards the elevators, not yet knowing what creatures waited for them.

Meanwhile in the Biosphere in Sector 1, a shadowy figure stumbled through the trees. "Man, why did I have to go to a place like this?" he asked himself. He then came into the light to reveal himself as a fat cat guy with two exposed bottom teeth. "Let's just hope I can find something interesting here." he said, before colliding with someone. The person he collided with was a tall thin man with spiky accessories covering his body. The two looked at eachother with curiosity. "Who the hell are you?" they both asked each other.


	5. BottleShip Arc2: Exploring the Biosphere

**Recap: After visiting the Harmonica Town, the Straw Hats had restocked the essential supplies needed to travel the worlds. But while also there, they have decided to help the town by restoring nature with the five bells. Receiving a tip from a stranger named Asmodeus, they ventured out to a space station know as the Bottle Ship. It is there they met with soldiers from the Galactic Federation Army and a bounty hunter named Samus. Through a series of events, the Straw Hats have agreed to work with both to find the bell and get to the bottom of things.**

We now turn to the group as they rode down in the elevator to Sector 1 where Lyle was suppose to be. As soon as the elevator opened up, the sector was revealed to be filled with a wide variety of plant and animal life roaming around the abandoned facility. "Its like nature ran amuk with this place." Zoro said looking around the area. "Not surprising since this place was suppose to be abandoned." Robin said spotting a large carnivorous plant eat a nearby creature.  
>"I really hope we can still bail after this." Usopp whispered to himself.<p>

As the group continued onward, they soon entered a large field where the large creatures walked about. "Wow. This place is so amazing!" Luffy shotued, attracting the attention of several of the creatures. "You need to keep your mouth shut." Sanji shouted to him. "Same goes for you, you stupid cook!" Zoro retorted. "Shut it, moss head!" "Enough. We need to handle the threat at hand." Samus said. But then suddenly, a large creature swooped in and caught the largest creature in its jaws. The creature appeared to be dinosaur like with a spiked collar. As it finished chewing of the creature, it turned to the Straw Hats and roared ferociously. "Looks like we got trouble." Franky said as the group readied themselves for a fight. The creature charged in with its teeth bare. "Hope you're hungry, cause Franky is bout to open up a can of ass whupping." Franky said aiming his left arm cannon at the monster. "Weapons Left!" he shouted as the blast hit it right in the face. It then continued onward towards the crew. "Looks like we have a glutton on our hands." Sanji said as he ran towards it. "Collier Shoot!" he shouted kicking the creature in the neck, sending it crashing into the nearby wall. It quickly got out and charged at the group in anger. "Allow me to finish this for you." Samus said aiming her gun at the creature. "Hope you like hell. Mega Beam!" she shouted as a huge beam fired from her gun and went right through the creatures body. It then fell over now completely dead. "What the hell is this thing?" Sanji asked looking at it. "It looks like some sort of dinosaur, but what is with the collar?" Robin wondered. Unknown to them, a figure watched from the shadows. "So, they got enough power to take down a dinodragon, huh?" he asked. "No worries. I got three left." he said walking off.

After dealing with the beast, the crew soon find themselves entering a confined space, which soon was identified by Samus as an observation room. "Wow. This is so cool." Luffy said. "Hey! I think I see something in the other room." Nami said. The group hurried to the other room to see the body of a researcher sprawled on the ground. Chopper walked up to him and looked at the wounds. "He's been dead for a while. Looks like he was attacked by something in here." "From the looks of it, it appears something was being raised in here. Something happened and drew one of the researchers inside. The dead I've seen so far were ripped apart by something big, this is...a different sort of creature." Samus said looking at the corpse. "Let's continue onward." she added as they headed back into the wilds of the facility. As they traveled, they heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. Out of the bushes came a fruit, followed by a strange creature with white fur, pointed ears and long bird legs. It looked curiously at the fruit before turning to the group. It then ran off into the brush in fear. "What the heck was that?" Brook wondered as it ran off. "At this point, I don't even care." Nami said as they continued to the door. Before, walking through, they noticed the creature was staring at them as they left. "Did anyone else think that was creepy?" Usopp asked as most of them shook their heads.

Entering the next room, they soon found themselves surrounded by several larva like creatures crawling on the ground. "What are these? Caterpillars?" Luffy asked looking at them. "They're Zeros, the larval form of a dangerous insect creature known as a Kihunter. If they're crawling around here, then we're near a nest." Samus explained. "So, there's more of these evil monster things running around here?" Usopp asked in fear. "We'll be fine as long as we don't disturb them." But just then, a loud shrieking howl was heard, causing distress towards the Zeros. "That howl is making them go crazy!" Chopper shouted as he covered his ears. "They're calling for help!" After that, several insectoid creatures rushed in with their wings buzzing and with angry looks on their faces. "Kihunters!" Samus shouted as they swarmed the group. "We need to get rid of them immediately!" Samus shouted. "Usopp, Franky, Nami! There should ne a hive nearby. You need to take it down and eliminate the King Kihunter!" she shouted. "King? Wouldn't he be the strongest then?" Usopp asked before Franky grabbed him. "Let's go you big baby!" he said as the three headed for the large nest. They saw it hanging above their heads, suspended by three holds. "Okay. We'll take those out and attack the King inside." Nami said s she readied her PCT. "Right." the other two agreed.

"Master Nail!"

"Thunderbolt Tempo!"

"Gunpowder Star!"

The three consecutives hit the three supports and sent the nest crashing down to the ground. It opened right up to reveal a large insectoid creature on the wall of the nest. It hissed at the three in anger. "All right, my friends. Leave this next part to me!" Usopp declared as he took him. "Hope you like it hot! Death Shot...Fire Bird Star!" Usopp shouted as he fired the shot directly at it, lighting it on fire. It shrieked loudly as it tried to shake the flames off its body. It soon died from the fire and dried up, leaving only a husk. The rest of the group then came over to them. "Good job." Samus said to the three. "No worries. After all, this will make an excellent story. I'll call it, "Usopp and his bravery against the King Kihunter!" he said laughing, only to be interupted by loud slurping. The group looked over to see the same white creature licking the honey from a piece of the nest. "Okay. That thing is not as harmless as I thought." Nami said. "It used us to get its dinner!" Sanji shouted. "But, does this mean the howl came from it?" Robin asked as the creature growled at them. "Samus! Straw Hats! Head over to the Biosphere Testing Facility immediately. All the other members are en route." Adam said through her headset.

The group quickly ran through the dangers of the biosphere and soon arrived to the testing facility. "Wow. Its so big!" Luffy shouted as they entered the building. Unknown to them, they were being watched by something...sinister.


	6. Bottle Ship Arc3: Monsters and Lava

After entering the building, the group met up with the soldiers in the main area of the building, well not all the guards anyway. "Wait! Where's that other guy? The one who shot at the bugs?" Luffy asked looking around. "Lyle? He hasn't shown up yet." Anthony said. "Maurice is busy checking out the system memory for any clues as to what was going on here. The rest of us are doing some investigating to what's been happening here, and we think you should do the same." "Cool! We get to find out some secrets!" Luffy shouted in excitement as he ran ahead of everyone else. The crew quickly followed him further into the lab as he made his way into a large room with multiple doors. "Ohh! Mystery doors!" Luffy shouted as he walked up to one. One of the door fell a strange creature in metallic armor. "Cool! Some sort of robot guy." Luffy said looking at the creature in interest. Soon, the rest of the group caught up with him as Samus looked at the creature in surprise. "Its a Zebesian. But...its been cybernetically enhanced." Samus said looking at it. She looked at it closely to see the Galactic Federation symbol and name on the chest of the creature. "What is this thing?" she wondered. "Everyone! Gather round!" Anthony shouted on the intercom as everyone gathered.

"Alll right. I managed to recover one piece of data." Maurice said as he brought up a page on the screen. "This Bottle Ship is under the management of the Galactic Federation and generously funded by the Disaster Corporation. In these facilities, life forms from each planet have been raised and researched as possible bioweapons. Site Manager and Developement Director: Dr. Madeline Bergman." he read. "Bioweapons? What are bioweapons?" Chopper asked not going to liek the answer already. "They're living creatures that have been genetically altered for the use of warfare." Samus said clenching her fist. "That's ...terrible." he said. "How could they? They may be mostrous, but they're still living beings." he said with a sad look on his face. "Adam, was the Galactic Federation experimenting with bioweapons?" Samus asked him through her comm. "Use of bioweapons is strictly prohibited." "Of course it is. What's happened here is illegal." Adam replied. "The system is pretty well protected. Its gonna take me a while before I crack the entire code." Maurice said. "You know, this Madeline person might still be in the ship." Robin said. "We should keep looking just in case."

Just then, a noise was heard from inside the facility. "Sounds like it came from where we found the Zebesian." Samus said as her group hurried to the room, only to find five reanimated Zebesians on the ceiling, glaring down on them. They quickly jumped down and began to attack Samus and the Straw Hats. "Why are they so mad at us? We never hurt them in anyway." Usopp shouted. "They're acting on instinct. They claimed this area as territory and won't stop until we are all dead." Samus explained. "That doesn't make me feel better!" Usopp shouted. Zoro then walked up to them. "I'll handle this." Zoro said as he drew two of his swords. The Zebesians then prepared to ambush him. Zoro then held his swords sideways. "Nigiri: Flash!" he shouted, sending two cutting waves to the creatures, slicing them up into thirds. "Incredible." Samus said. "Is this man, even human?" she wondered. As the group left to return to the main room, they looked out the window to see the soldiers fighting against a large purple lizard with white fur on its back and a pointed tail. It roared as it attacked the soldiers before looking up to the floor the Straw Hats were on.

The group had quickly descended the stairs and exited the building all together. As soon as they left, they noticed the creature was gone, until they saw it climbing the building. It looked back down and quickly jumped onto Samus. "Get away from her!" Sanji shouted as he was quickly swatted away by the creatures tail. "Sanji!" Luffy shouted before the crew was being ambushed by many different creatures. Samus dodged as the creature tried to strike her with its tail. And just before the creature could hit her, a blast was fired at it, knocking it off Samus to squirm around on the ground. The shot was revealed to have been fired from Anthony. The creature quickly got up and ran. The jumped into the air and spun right through a weak spot in the wall and escaped. The group quickly dealt with the creatures as the surviving ones ran off. Samus was then helped up by Anthony and Luffy. "Samus, you all right?" Luffy asked as Samus shook her head yes. "Guys! Get over here!" James shouted. The group then gathered where he was only to see the corpse of Lyle. "Lyle is dead." he said as the group looking in shock at his injuries, which appeared to be the same as the ones on the researcher. Samus then noticed a pool of green blood nearby. She and the Straw Hats followed the trail to find the little white creature from earleir leaning against the jeep. They cautiously walked up to it as it fell over, revealing to be opened up in the back. "A shell?" Samus asked. "So the big lizard thing came from this?" franky asked pointing at the creature. "It is said that some creatures go through metamorphosis . But this is the first time I've seen a reptile do it." Robin said looking at the shell. "Samus, you need to go after that creature. Its causing all the creatures in the facility to go berserk. Its in the Pyrosphere." Adam said as the group departed with the soldier heading back to their duties. As soon as they left though, the test facility suddenly exploded with a huge bang, leaving nothing.

The crew rode in the same elevator, with them feeling warmer and warmer as soon as they arrived to the Pyrosphere. "Why is it so hot?" Luffy asked. "Because the Pyrosphere is filled with molten magma, making the temperatures extremely unbareable." Samus explained as they walked down a long tube. As they did, they noticed something in the distance flying towards them. It appeared to be a large green lizard with green scales. It had fur on its wings with an eye pattern on each wing. It roared as it approached the tube, only to be quickly gobbled up by a large creature that jumped in and out of the lava. "What the hell?!" Usopp shouted in shock by seeing this. "Survival of the fittest in progress." Robin said looking at this. "So, who's at the bottom now?" Chopper asked. The creature then tried to jump for the tube. "I think we are!" Brook shouted. The group then began to run as the creature continued to get at the tube. It soon crushed the tube with its jaw, just after the Straw Hats made it to the other side. "That was too close." Nami said out of breath. "Ha! Cowardly creature! Afraid to tangle with Captain Usopp?" Usopp gloated. "Actually, I think its running from that!" Brook shouted as a large creature rose from the lava lake behind them. It had a long body with noodly arms and tentacles waving around. It roared at the Straw Hats in anger.

"This is not good. That's a Goyagma. It thinks we're invading its territory." Samus explained as the creature lifted one of its arms and tried to crush the crew, but ended up missing them. It then began to fire lava projectiles at them, nearly hitting the crew. "This thing is really becoming annoying real fast." Sanji said. "We might end up burning to death." Robin said calmly. "We need to kill it immediately." Samus said. "I can slice that thing up, but I need to get to its head." Zoro said. "I can freeze its arms with my ice beam. Just run up there as soon as I freeze it." Samus said as Zoro agreed. As the creature slammed its arm down on the nearby ground, Samus quickly froze it. "Now!" Samus shouted as Zoro ran up the creatures arm with all three swords out. "Santoryu: Tatsu Maki!" he shouted slicing the creatures head off. The body then sank into the lava, which also lowered as soon as the creature was slain. "Let's keep going!" he shouted as the rest of the crew followed him in deeper.

Meanwhile in the Cryosphere, Maurice was doing his rounds. "Doesn't look like its been here." he said before feeling his heart freeze. He turned to see a soldier behind him with his face hidden. "Sorry, but this is your last day on duty." he said. As the man approached Maurice's body, a researcher watched from afar as he made sure it was dead.


	7. Bottle Ship Arc4: Mysteries and Reptiles

After traversing through the Pyrosphere and dealing with the Goyagma, the crew and Samus soon found themselves crossing through the cold temperatures of the Cryosphere, looking for the creature from the Biosphere. "Man, its cold out here. Wish we brought some sort of coats or something." Usopp said shivering. "Hey, Chopper. Can I have some of your fur?" Nami asked. "I'm not a coat! And this fur is part of my body!" Chopper shouted. "Just think warm thoughts and the cold won't bother you as much." Zoro said. "Hard to do that when we just walked out of an oven to a freezer." Usopp said. "I can feel the goosebumps on my skin. But, I don't have any skin. Yohohoho!" Brook laughed.

As they traveled, they came across the body of a creature lying on the ground completely lifeless. "Looks like the poor thing ran into one of the soldiers." Chopper said as Robin walked over to it. "Strange. There appear to be some bite wounds on it." Robin said as Chopper ran over with a syringe and drew some blood. "And the blood is still there. There doesn't look to be any spilled blood. I don't know how it could have been killed." "This creatures syptoms, looks similar to those of a Metroid attack." Samus said looking at it. "Metroid?" Luffy asked. "They're creatures that use to roam the galaxy. But, they feasted off the life force of other organisms. But, this couldn't be done by a Metroid. They can't tolerate extremely cold temperatures. That...and their extinct." she said walking off. "How do you know for sure?" Franky asked. "Cause I was there when the last one was exterminated." she said. The crew looked at each other as they continued onward. "Guys! I found something else!" Sanji shouted he uncovered a frozen body in the snow. "Its Maurice." Samus said looking at the body. "Looks like he wasn't killed that long ago. He was shot through the back with a weapon and left to freeze to death." she said. "Hey! I think I see someone!" Usopp shouted pointing at a nearby observation deck to see a young woman with blonde hair and wearing a research coat. "A survivor. She might be Madeline Bergman, or someone who knows where she is. Let's go after her." Samus said as they began to follow the researcher as she ran further into the nearby building, which turned out to be a storage facility.

"I know why you're all here. Keep your distance!" she shouted. "Calm down. We're here to rescue you." Zoro said. "Me more than everyone else." Sanji replied. "You're lying. I know the Galactic Federation and the Disaster Corperation wants to silence everyone who knows about our work here." the researcher shouted. "You have it all wrong. You can super trust us!" Franky shouted. "How can I trust you when your troops are willing to kill each other. Stay away from me!" she shouted running away from them. The crew quickly caught up to her near a control panel. "Listen, we just came to rescue you. We won't hurt you." Luffy said.

But before the woman could walk over to them, a loud humming noise was heard as a large machine burst through the crates. "Go! Now!" Samus shouted to the woman. The researcher quickly ran as the machine began to confront the crew. "What is that thing anyway?" Zoro asked. "Its an RB176-Ferrocrusher. Its a machine commonly used to transport cargo and construction. Its extremely dangerous. But we can get rid of it." Samus said looking at the pilot's seat. There, she saw a person in a Ferderation uniform. "I'll freeze the joints to the arms. After that, all you have to do is smash the frozen part. Clear?" Samus asked as everyone understood. As soon as this was said, an arm came down and smashed down on the ground between them. Samus quickly fired an Ice Beam at the joint. "Concasse!" Sanji shouted as he brought his leg down on the arm, breaking it off the machine. It then tried to crush Samus with its other arm, only for it to be frozen at the joint. "Strong Right!" Frankys shouted as he fired his fist at the ice, breaking off the other arm. "Ha! Now what will you do without any arms, huh?" Usopp taunted as the machine shifted and moved several razor blades to the front. "Okay. You could do that." he said as it rammed for the crew. Samus quickly froze the treads as she ran up the machine and stood near its engine. She then charged a shot and fired at the engine, causing the machine to explode and fall apart.

After the dust settled, Samus looked at the drivers seat to see no one in there. "There was someone in there. And they wore a Galactic Federation Power Suit." she said to the crew. "So, that means...?" Luffy asked. "One of the soldiers brought here...is a traitor." Samus said surprising the crew. "But why would one of them be a traitor?" Chopper asked. "Think about it. This place is harboring dangerous weapons of mass destruction. If this got out, this could do the Galactic Federation's reputation and trust harm. So they hired an assassin to blend in and exterminate all of the members of the task force as well as anyone who knows about this secret." Robin said. "They're as crooked as the World Government back home." Franky said. "Samus, bad news. The creature has resurfaced in the Pyrosphere once more. Its roaring is making the other creatures go in a frenzy. Find the creature and kill it with your Plasma Beam." Adam said over the comm. The crew quickly began heading back to the Pyrosphere.

Back in the Pyrosphere, another frozen corpse lied on the ground. "This is goodbye K.G." said the soldier as he kicked the corpse into the lava below.

The crew soon returned to the Pyrosphere and began their search for the creature. "All right. All we got to do is find the thing and kick its ass." Luffy said with determination. "It won't be that easy. This creature is extremely dangerous and will not hesitate to kill us. There's no telling how much stronger it has become since the Biosphere." Samus said readying her weapon. But as they walked, they noticed a large creature jumping out of the lava. It was the Vorash once again. "That thing again? This is starting to get pretty annoying." Franky said was he readied his left arm cannon. "Weapons Left!" he shouted, hitting the creature in one of its eyes. It screeched in pain as it landed in the lava and jumped out onto the land they were on. It squirmed about as it flipped lava with its submerged tail. The crew dodged the lava as it splashed onto the ground. "We can't have this now." Robin said crossing her arms. "Cien Fleur! Big Tree!" she shouted as hundreds of arms sprouted into a large arm and held up the large creature. "Perfect. Now I can get a clear shot." Samus said as she charged her cannon and fired into the creatures mouth. The creature cried in pain as the arm tossed it back into the lava. It only surfaced once to give a final roar before sinking into the lava. "Well, that ends that." Zoro said looking at the body sink into the lava. "Hey guys! Look what I found!" Luffy shouted as the rest of the crew followed. They soon found the bodies of two creatures lying on the ground. One was a black dragon creature with wounds all over its body and the other was a red dragon with the same. "Looks like something attacked these two." Robin said. "Probably our little lizard friend." Sanji said. "Guys." Usopp said as he shook. "I think I found him." Usopp said pointing to the lizards body on the upper wall with its ribcage busted open. "It metamorphosised again." Robin stated. "But into what?" Usopp asked as he shook like a leaf.

"Damn. Those monsters took out all the dragons I brought." the spiked guy from earlier said to Pete as they spied on the crew. "So, what's gonna happen now?" he asked. "I'm done doing Drake's way for now. Now we do things...my way." he said with a grin.


	8. Bottle Ship Arc5: Luffy vs Ridley

After finding the empty shell f the lizard like creature on the wall, the crew continued down the path towards the thermal laboratory in the heart of the Pyrosphere. As soon as they entered the dome like area, they soon found a laser light moving around on them and looked nearby to see Anthony with his Plasma cannon. "Could he possible be the traitor?" Robin wondered. "Samus, pirates! Get back!" he shouted as the group saw a large pterodactyl like creature fly right over their heads. "Scary dinosaur!" Usopp screamed as the group ran to Anthony and hid on the ledge he stood on. "Okay. Where's the exit in this place?" he asked. "There!" Nami pointed before the creature destroyed the exit. "Or was there." she said. "Samus, you need to increase the lava flow. There should be a port nearby. Blow it open with your Super Missile." Adam said over the comm. Samus quickly located the port and quickly destroyed it with the missile. As soon as the port was gone, the lava began to flow into the pool below as Samus ran out to see the creature flying towards her. It landed right on the platform. Samus looked at him with shock as she stood their motionless. "Ridley?" she questioned. "S...am...us...A...ra...n." he said sounding out her name as he approached her. "Time to settle an old score." he said glaring at her as he slowly approached her.

"What the?" Adam asked looking at Ridley approaching Samus. "Samus, use your Plasma Beam!" he shouted as Samus continued to walk away from Ridley in fear. "Samus!" he shouted before he noticed something. A shot was heard as the ear piece fell to the ground.

It was soon after this that Ridley grabbed her and carried her into the air. As she shouted, her suit began to dissolve before her eyes as she reverted back to her zero suit. "This should be high enough." Ridley said as he tossed Samus towards the platform. "But just before she hit the ground, she reactivated her suit. She lied there on the ground. As she did, a plasma shot was fired at Ridley, who dodged it immediately. The shot was revealed to have been fired from Anthony. "Hey, punk! You have any idea how to treat a lady?!" he shouted to Ridley. "Man, you got no style. Looks like I gotta treat you a lesson in subtlety." Anthony said as he began charging his weapon. "Come on!" "As you wish!" Ridley shouted as he rushed the man. "Anthony! Don't do it!" Samus shouted. "Die, human!" Ridley shouted as he tossed Anthony off the ledge with his tail. Anthony screamed as he disappeared from sight. "Now, to deal with you, Samus!" he shouted as he flew towards Samus, only to be greeted by a fist. He flew back further on the platform. "Who threw the punch?" he roared as Luffy walked out onto the platform. "Hey! Dino guy! Leave Samus alone!" Luffy shouted. "And what do you plan to do about it?" Ridley asked. "Rip your wings right off your body!" Luffy shouted pounding his fists together as he ran towards Ridley. "Luffy! Don't do it! He's a lot stronger than he looks!" Samus warned as Luffy ignored her.

"You don't stand a chance against me, human!" Ridley shouted as he launched a fire ball at Luffy. But, Luffy ducked underneath it and pulled back his arm as it stretched out. "What in the?" Ridley asked. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy shouted as he socked Ridley right in the face. "A rubber man?" he asked catching air underneath his wings. "Looks like I'll get to have some fun with this one." he smiled flying towards Luffy. He swept his tail across the platform with Luffy jumping into the air, only to be grabbed by Ridley. "Let's start with some grinding." he said as he smashed Luffy against the wall. He began flying and dragging Luffy across it as he smiled seeing blood on the wall. "Blood shed! This is why I became a pirate!" Ridley said as he took Luffy off the wall to see his mouth covered in blood. As Ridley was about to toss Luffy, Luffy then pulled back both his arms. "Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!" he shouted hitting Ridley square in the chest, causing Ridley to cough off blood as well. He fell from the air and crashed into the platform with Luffy landing on his feet. "You are really something else. I didn't expect you to survive the dragging." Ridley said wiping away the blood. "I've been through worse." Luffy said as he stood his ground. "I know about you, dino guy. Samus said your a space pirate and that you died." Luffy said. "True. I did die. Or rather, the original me died." he said. "Huh?" "I am a clone of the original Ridley. The idiot scientists here didn't even realize they cloned me. They only saw my prepubescent form. They treated me like a pet and named me Little Birdie. They didn't even see what would happen next. I played dead to lure a researcher into the cage I was in so I could kill him for food. I killed many more after that so I could grow." he said. "But, how can you remember all this? A clone couldn't have all these memories." Samus pointed out.

"After I was born, my boss, the ships financier came in and implanted the originals memories inside of my brain. I remembered it all. He knew I was a valuable member, so he allowed me to live. So, now that story time is over, let's get back to the blood bath!" he shouted running for Luffy. "Get lost...dino guy!" Luffy shouted pulling back both his fists. "Gomu Gomu no Twin Pistol!" he shouted punching Ridley in the chest with both fists. As Ridley quickly recovered, he was quickly hit by several Plasma Beams. He saw it was Samus who fired them at him. "Damn you, Samus!" he said as he continued to be hit. The barrage stopped as Ridley breathed heavily on the ground kneeling. "Luffy!" Samus shouted. Luffy then began to twist his arm up. "Gomu Gomu no...Rifle!" he shouted delivering the final blow to Ridley, crashing him into the wall. Ridley weakly flew off the wall. "You will regret this." he said weakly as he fired a fire ball at a nearby wall and corkscrewed through the hole and vanished. Luffy just glared at the hole as he and Samus returned to the crew and left the Pyrosphere to try and pursue Ridley.

Meanwhile in another part of the ship, the one remaining soldier walked through. "I guess its safe to remove my helmet for a moment." he said. He took off his helmet to reveal that it was James. "Easiest mission ever. Just need to kill Samus, those pirates, Adam and Madeline Bergman and our dirty secret will be safe." he said, only to feel a sharp pain in his neck, he felt it to find a needle. He then suddenly collapsed. "Sorry, but you aren't killing anyone." said a familiar voice. James saw it was Barry and Pete. "Yeah. Pretty stupid to drop your guard." Pete said laughing. "Made it easier to fire a needle at you." Barry said. "You see, my needles can carry any substance I desire. I choose a very special poison. Even now its circulated throughout your weak body. You'll be dead within the hour." he said as the two walked off. "Now, let's find this Madeline Bergman." Barry added as he and Pete left the dying James.

Back in the main elevators, as the crew walked in, they were suddenly approached by someone. They were surprised to see it was the scientist from earlier. "Hello. My name is...Madeline Bergman." she said surprising the crew as they looked at the woman.


	9. Bottle Ship Arc6: Metroids and Demons

After meeting with the woman, claiming to be Madeline Bergman, the group quickly retreated to a more secure area where they could discuss what had actually been going on upon the bottle ship.

"After the destruction of the Zebes, a small portion of the Galactic Federation decided to create a army of obidient soldiers composed mainly of bioweapons...with the Zebesians at the center." she began. "Sounds like a pretty good plan. After seeing those things in action, there's no doubt they could take down a giant if they work together." Franky said. "Yes, but there was a sort of...presence that made them all go wild and savage." Madeline continued. "You mean Ridley, right?" Nami asked as the researcher shook her head. "I had to send the distress signal. I was afraid that with the presence of RIdley, the space pirates would ressurect." she said as Usopp and Brook shook in fear. "But wait, as far as we have heard from Samus, this Galactic Federation could have easily blown this ship to kingdom come." Zoro said. "So, why haven't they?" Chopper wondered. "Well, there is a very more dangerous plan that was put into the works." she said heading to the nearby computer console and accessing its contents. On the screen appeared the name "Metroid Militarization Plan".

Samus was stunned and slammed her hands on the console. "Metroids? But that's impossible. They're all extinct. They were all killed when Zebes explored." she stated. "You're Samus Aran, the bounty hunter who destroyed the Metroids and Zebes along with them, right? Metroid remnants were latched onto your suit when you returned." the researcher stated. "It was from those we were able to recreatre the Metroid species and along with some genetic tinkering, we have made them immune to the cold. They are the ultimate weapons." "This would explain why they sent a traitor among the troops." Robin said. "They wanted anyone who knew about this dead, but still wanted the Metroids on the ship." "You are so smart, Robin-chan!" Sanji said. "Wait, they would need to follow a mother like figure. Wait, did you create a Mother Brain clone as well?" Samus asked. "No, just its AI. Its main objective was to allow the Metroids to grow and proptigate. However, it went berserk as it became self aware and ordered the creatures to attack. We called this AI...MB."

Luffy looked angry about this. As much as he wanted to find Ridley, he wanted to make MB pay as well. "Where are MB and these Metroid things?" Luffy asked. "They're in a place called Sector Zero. It further north of the facility. There you can dispose off all of them in one fell swoop." Madeline said. "Madeline, please stay here. The chief of this platoon will guarantee your safety." Samus said as the crew began to head north. As soon as they were gone, and door near Madeline suddenly opened revealing James who limped and held his Freeze Gun. "I don't care if this poison does kill me. I will finish the mission!" he shouted aiming his weapon at her.

We soon join up with the crew as they run through the Bottle Ship in a hurry to reach Sector Zero. Unknown to them, they were being watched. "You sure we can knock them out?" Pete asked. "Of course. With my Tranq Needles, I can bring anyone to their knees. We'll tie them up, leave them in Sector Zero and let the Metroids deal with them."Barry said a needle poked out of one of his fingers. "But what about the bounty hunter?" Pete asked. "Needles can pierce any armor if they are fast enough." he said as he began firing. "Pete, you'll need to deal with the bone man since needles can work on him." Pete shook his head as he ran out as most of the crew fell unconscious. Pete reared back his fist and punched Brook in the face, knocking him out. "Now, let's tie them up." Barry said with a smile as Samus's armor began to disappear.

After an hour, the group began to wake up in a large room only to find themselves tied up. "Huh? How did we get here?" Nami asked. "More importantly, how did we get tied up in the first place?" Sanji asked as he tried to break free. "I'm not sure. Last thing I remember is a really fat cat punching my lights out." Brook said. As they began to ponder, they heard a screeching sound nearby. They looked up to see a floating creature with four fangs and its innards shown in a clear bubble attached to it. "A metroid." Samus said looking at it. The creature hissed as it got closer. "Its going to kill us all!" Usopp shouted as it got closer. But before it could bite anyone of them, it was quickly shot down with a stray shot and shattered into pieces on the ground. The crew turned to see the shot had been fired by Adam himself.

"Are all of you all right?" he asked as the crew shook their heads yes. "Wait, I thought those Metroids couldn't be frozen?" Robin asked. "I presume it was because it was still in a larval stage and hasn't gained the invincibility to cold yet. Listen, you all cannot take down these metroids." he said. "What?!" Luffy shouted. "You don't have the strength to take down these creatures. And not anyone in the universe since the tech no longer exists to take them down." he replied. "But then, how do we eliminate them?" Chopper asked. "Sector Zero is programmed to detach and self destruct if it recieves a large amount of damage." he said as he approached the entrance. "Adam! You can't be serious!" Samus shouted. "There is no other way. I'm not a galactic savior and I'm not a pirate. I'm just an ordinary human. But before I go, I have several tasks for you. This ship is on a direct collision course with Galactic Federation HQ. Why its heading there is unknown, but cannot be any good. I've located a survivor near the rear of the ship, they will be our witness to the events here. Madeline Bergman is no ally. Also, defeat Ridley. He's as big a threat as anything else in here." Adam said as he opened the door and quickly closed it. "Adam!" Samus shouted as he armor activated for a second and broke through the ropes. Luffy soon broke out of the ropes with his strength and began to untie the rest of the crew. Before Samus could even reach Adam, the door was locked. "Samus, continue to live. Don't let my sacrifice be in vain. Please, finish the mission." he said as he continued down the corridor of Sector Zero, leaving Samus in tears.

A little after that, the group was walking down the halls to the rear until they heard the announcement. "Disengaging Sector Zero. Engaging Sector self destruct." it said as Samus looked sadder. "Samus." Luffy began. "Don't cry about Adam. He cared for you a lot. I can tell. And if he were still here...he'd tell you to keep your head together and finish his last request." Luffy said being serious as Samus looked at him. "Luffy." she said.

Meanwhile in an unknown room, a damaged Ridley crawled on the floor. "Damn you, Straw Hat. I wasn't able to use my whole power because I was recently reborn. I must contact the boss and inform him on the fact that I am now alive. And that he will have his bioweapons." he said. He then quickly turned to the metal doors to hear banging. "Something big is coming." he said before looking at his damaged wings. "They're too damaged from the fight and my escape. I have no choice but to stand my ground." he said as the doors fell with Ridley and the creature roaring.

Back in the main science lab, Barry and Pete looked at the corpse of James. "Loser. He actually thought he could kill someone before the poison circulated?" Pete asked laughing. "The poison didn't do him in." Barry said. "He was shot through the chest with his own gun." Barry said pointing to a bullet hole. "Looks like whoever he had cornered turned the tables on him immediately. But, the question remains: who did he corner?" Barry asked. "Doesn't matter now. We can use this." he said as a familiar figure walked through the doors. The figure was Raz. "Indeed. How long as the body been dead?" Raz asked. "About an hour." Barry answered. "Perfect. He fits the criteria for my technique." he said unbandaging his right arm and jabbing it into James' chest. His arm was revealed to be demon like with dark lines on it. "Demonic Conversion." he said as the lines lit up with black light as James eye's opened with him screaming. "He's alive?" Pete asked. "Its Raz's ability. As long as a person has been dead within 24 hours, he can bring them back. Doesn't work on corpses who have lived past a day." Barry explained. "Wow. Maleficent could use an ability like that." Pete said. "But, the move comes at a price. In exchange for being brought back, they must follow two things. One: they must follow every order the person who revived them gives them. And two: they must give up something that previously belonged to them." Barry explained further. "And what exactly is it they have to give up?" Pete asked shaking a bit. "Their humanity!" Barry said smiling. "You are witnessing the birth...of a new demon."


	10. Bottle Ship Arc Finale: MB

As the group began heading to the rear of the ship, they soon found something that shocked them, a green bloody footprint on the ground.

"What in the world...could have left these?" Usopp asked as he shook all over his body. "Well, only one way to find out." Luffy said as he began to follow the footprints. The crew sighed as they followed after him. They continued to follow the footprints until they entered a large room, where they found a dried up body, sitting in a crouching position. They soon realized the body was Ridley's. "Ridley." Samus said looking at it. "What could have happened here, to make him end up like this?" Robin wondered while looking at the body. "Man! I wanted to finish our fight!" Luffy groaned after looking at Ridley's body. "Luffy, we need to keep following the footprints." Nami said directing his focus back on the task on hand.

As they continued to follow the footprints, they soon spotted a sealed room with a woman researcher with red hair inside. "That must be the survivor Adam told us about." Robin said as Luffy knocked on the glass. The woman then began to panic as soon as she saw the group. "No! Get away from me!" she said backing away. "Please don't panic. We're here to help you." Franky said. But as soon as this was said, a large vault door opened up beside them. As they slowly entered, they saw egg shells all over the ground. "Wait, these are Metroid Eggs." Samus pointed out. "It can't be." The room then shook as heavy footsteps were heard. They looked forward to see a large reptilian like creature approaching purple crystals on its neck and a clear and see through stomach. "A Queen." Samus said as it roared. But before the crew could fight it, another roar was heard. The group turned to see a large beast like dog with two heads and snarling fangs. "What the hell is that thing?" Usopp screamed as Luffy had stars in his eyes. "I don't know. But its so cool!" he shouted. "Samus, take care of the queen. We'll handle the dog." Zoro said as the Straw Hats engaged the beast in the neaby room.

As they fought, Barry, Pete and Raz observed the Straw Hats battle. "So, that dog thing is James?" Pete asked. "Yes. Though he is no longer James, but now the demon dog of the Underworld, Orthrus. He will only follow my orders now. And the order I gave him is: destroy the Straw Hat Pirates." Raz explained as the crew battled. As the beast roared, Chopper stopped for a moment. "Huh? Why would you want that?" Chopper asked in shock. "What's he saying?" Brook asked him. "The monster. It keeps saying...kill me." he said as the crew fought the thing as it breathed fire out of one mouth and ice out of the other. "Doesn't even make any sense! Why would something trying to kill us would want us to kill it?" Usopp shouted in fear.

Samus on the meanwhile continued to battle, she noticed the creature was not getting any weaker in any way. "This is getting me nowhere. And we've almost reached Galactic Federation HQ. Looks like I only have one option left. Luffy, everyone. Please forgive me for this." Samus said as she used a Grapple Beam to grab the creatures open mouth and rolled up into a ball and rolled into the creatures stomach. "I have to use a Power Bomb. Its the only thing that can finish this creature for good." she thought as the bomb powered up. As she did, Samus could have sworn she heard a faint chiming of a bell.

The crew in the meanwhile were struggling to keep the beast at bay as it was gaining the upper hand. As it began to breath fire on Luffy, he noticed it didn't hurt. He looked at himself to see a red aura surrounding him and the crew. "What is that stuff?" Barry wondered as Raz sensed something. "We need to go now!" he said opening a dark portal, shoving the two in before jumping after them. As soon as they left, a large blast was heard as a large heat wave roared through the rooms. When it subsided, the crew found themselves unharmed. "Wat just happened?" Brook wondered as they were all dumbfounded, just as Samus was as she looked at them. Suddenly, they heard something big crash down. They looked over to see a red bell sitting on the ground where the Queen was. They then looked over to Orthrus to see it fall apart into ashes. They walked over to the bell and picked it up. "This must be the bell Gill asked us to find." Nami said. "The Queen must have thought it was food and swallowed it." Samus summized. "So, this thing saved our lives?" Zoro asked. As they questioned this, they saw the woman researcher begin to slip out into the other room. They quickly followed her into a large room.

"Don't come any closer!" she said with her back against the wall. "It's all right, mam. We're aren't affiliated with the Galactic Federation. My name is Samus, I'm a solo bounty hunter and these nine are trustworthy as well. So please, let us talk this out." she said. The woman looked down for a moment before looking at the group. "All right." "What's your role a this facility?" Samus asked. "I'm responsible for all operations. My name is Madeline Bergman." "Wait, that makes no sense. We met someone else calling herself Madeline Bergman." Franky said. "What's going on here?" "What all of you met was MB. She's an android created with the intellectual data of Mother Brain and developed her consciousness as well." Madeline explained.

"So, we were facing MB all along and we didn't even know it?" Sanji asked. "How could that cute girl be a monster like MB?" he asked. "I thought something was off." Chopper said. "Everyone has a unique scent. But I didn't get anything like that from her. I just assumed it was because of all the creatures on the ship." he said. Madeline then explained onward. She told them that the android was created to be a mother figure for the Metroids and command the bioweapons as well. But was treated bu Madeline as a normal human being. But, she soon grew to be more controlling, so the forces were asked to alter her programming. But this ended up causing a revolt with the ship itself. The group was surprised by this. "So, she did all of this...of revenge." Luffy said with a angry face and gripping his own fists. "That bitch. I'm gonna make her pay!" Luffy shouted. "Oh are you?" asked a familiar voice. They turned to see MB pointing a freeze gun at them. "Melissa." Madeline said. "Look, we were wrong to try and change you. I'm sorry." "I was not wrong. Humans are inferior beings and it is time I made the point clear." MB said as she pointed the gun at the group. Madeline slowly approached MB and tried to talk her down. But as she did, a stray bullet knocked the hair clip off MB's hair, followed with a freezing shot. The group was stunned to see several soldiers rushing into the room.

"More Galactic Federation soldiers?" Samus questioned as they were being surrounded. But as quickly as the soldiers surrounded the group, MB managed to unfreeze herself. And with use of her powers, called in several dangerous creatures into the room, each of them releasing vicious roars. The creatures began to attack the soldiers in a rage. As the crew watched this, they saw that they had a clear shot at MB. "We're taking her out now!" Luffy said pulling back his arm. "Don't move!" Madeline shouted as she pointed a freeze gun from one of the soldiers at them. She then fired, only to miss them and hit MB. As soon as she was frozen, a barrage of bullets were fired at her from the snipers on the top floor. MB fell to the ground, completely lifeless and unmoving. "No!" Madeline shouted as she ran to the AI's side in worry.

Just then, an official walked in with a cruel smile on his face. "Well done men. We no longer need to fear that thing anymore." he said. "Samus Aran and friends, thank you so much for dealing with this problem. You can leave now." he said brushing them off. "And since all of Adam Malkavich's platoon is dead, we don't need and reason to allow any of you near the suspects." he said as the crew glared at him. "Someone escort them out." he said as a soldier came and grabbed Samus's hand. "Let's get going, princess." he said. Samus's eyes lit up after hearing princess. "Wait a minute. Who are you?" the man asked asthe soldier removed his face plate to reveal Anthony, which surprised the crew. "My name is Anthony Higgs, part of the 7th Platoon. I've been ordered by Adam himself to secure all survivors an have them questioned. That includes Mrs. Bergman there." he said with a smile as the man growled at him, figuring he could have gotten away scott clean. The crew just smiled after seeing this.

Back at the loading dock, the crew began to say good bye to Samus. "Well, its been fun." Luffy said with a huge smile. "I suppose. It has been a bit...interesting. Luffy...thank you." she said as Luffy tilted his head. "For what?" "For helping save the galaxy from an old enemy and for standing up for me." she said as Luffy just smiled. "No worries. Its just my way." he said as the crew began boarding the ship. "Hope we meet again someday." he added as he and Samus shook hands before leaving on their seperate ships.

"Wow. So, that was our first world, huh?" Luffy said allowed. "So cool!" he shouted with a big goofy grin. "No it wasn't!" Usopp shouted as most of the crew began to wind down after leaving the ship and heading back for Harmonica Town. Nami was in the observation deck looking at a picture she took before leaving. She smiled as she pinned it to a back board. The picture showed the crew with Samus with them.

Meanwhile, in a dark place, a shaded figure was enjoying dinner while a butler walked in. "Master, I just got word." he said. "The bioweapons, along with the Metroids have been exterminated." he said. "Is that so?" the figure said. "And what of MB?" he asked. "Dead. But we found something that might interest you." the butler said as RIdley's body was rolled in. "I thought he was dead. Well, they don't call him the God of Death for nothing. Take him to the lab and see if they can't revive him." he said as the butler bowed and left with Ridley's body. "So, they actually defeated someone as strong as Ridley?" the man questioned before eating a steak. "I could just be a fluke, but I better keep a closer eye on them just in case." he said standing up. "Doesn't matter if they get to me or not, they will not be able to stop the disaster in store for the worlds." He then began to laugh evily as a huge D flag waved behind him.


	11. Fire Returns and a God of Death?

After a couple of days in the Lanes Between, the Straw Hats soon returned to Harmonica Town with big grins on their faces. "Okay, now all we have to put the bell back to where it belongs." Luffy said with a huge smile as he held onto the bell. "Do you know where it goes then?" Nami asked. "Not a clue." Luffy replied. as most of the crew sighed. Just then, the bell began to glow. "Huh?" Luffy wondered as it pulled Luffy around. It moved left and right till it pointed to the direction of the Garmon Mine District. "Its pointing to the mining district." Robin said. "Maybe the place where this thing is suppose to go is somewhere in the mines." Franky said. "I remember the blacksmith talk about some ancient paintings and relics in there." "Well, its as good a place as any." Sanji said as the crew headed for the mines.

The crew soon arrived to the entrance of the mines. They slowly entered the mines and soon caught sight of Owen as he talked to a girl with seaform green hair and an brown vest. that was buttoned up. "Hey, Franky. Nice to see you again." Owen said. "Hey, Owen. Nice to see you again. So, who's this girl?" Franky asked. "This is Phoebe. She's Barbara's daughter and a part time inventor." Owen said. "Yeah. I sometimes come in here to work in private on the upper floors of the mines." "Cool. Well, I was just wondering, where did you last saw those writings and relics." Usopp said. "There in the mines that head downward. 10th floor." Owen said pointing to the entrance to the left. "You'll know it when you see it." he said. "Now, I gotta break some rocks so I can find some ore." he said as the two left with the crew heading down into the mines below their feet.

As they walked through the mines, Nami noticed some shining things shining in the darkness. On a closer look, she saw that they were gems spread all throughout the mine. Her eyes then became berry signs and began scooping up as many as she could. "I'm rich! I'm rich!" she said as the crew looked at her. "Nami looks so beautiful when she collects priceless gems." Sanji said with hearts in his eyes as Zoro just scoffed at him. By the time the crew had reached the tenth floor, Nami was carrying more gems than she could carry. "I should have brought a bag with me if I knew there would be gems down here." Nami said with joy as they approached a large bell frame. "So, I guess we hang it on the frame." Chopper said as Luffy placed the bell on to the frame. The bell then glowed as a small ball of light came out of it. It then took form of a small creature with red clothes, a pointy hat and pointed ears. "Wow. It has been so long since I could move around." he said as the Straw Hats looked at it in curiosity. "Thank you all." he said.

"Okay. I'm just going to say it. What the hell is that?" Franky asked. "I'm a sprite of course. My name is Alan. One of the servants to the Goddess and the ringer of the red bell." "Hey. I got a question." Luffy asked. "Sure. What is it?" "Can sprites poop?" Luffy asked him as most of the crew was surprised by this, except for Robin who giggled. "Yep. But enough about that. You want me to ring the red bell right?" he asked. ""Yeah. Let it ring!" Franky shouted as Alan shook his head and turned to the bell. "Bell of Fire! Ring out your strong and burning melody! May your tune carry across the entire land!" He then rang the bell as a melody sounded. As the crew listened, Brook noticed the book he had found at the church began to glow. He opened it to see a page was filled out with notes as the title Fire's Embrace appeared. "Fire's Embrace?" he wondered as he had an idea. He took out his violin and began to play the music, enhancing the melody.

Meanwhile outside the blacksmith shop, Ramsey was sitting on the steps as a little girl ran in front of it. "Try to watch your step, Chloe." he said to her. "Okay grandpa." "So, out here with the little ones?" asked a new voice as he turned to the left to see a woman in an scarf and black dress and skirt approached him as he turned to the right to see Barbara approaching him as well. "Mira, Barbara. Yeah. Spending some time with my grandkid for a bit. Only thing I can do since my kelm can't get enough fire." he said. "Hey. Don't be like that, Ramsey. We all gotta tough it out." said a muscular man with a mustache and in wood cutters clothes. "I know that, Dale." he said with his head hung low. "Grandpa, look!" Chloe said pointing to the sky as musical notes began to fly across the air. "What on earth?" Barbara exclaimed as they all noticed a nearby torch increasing in flame power. "The fire of the torch. I wonder." Ramsey said as he ran into his shop to see his kelm blazing. "The fire has returned!" he shouted.

On top of the scaffolding near the cliffside of the mines, two boys watched as the music flew through the air. One was dressed in fashionable clothes while the other was dressed in carpender wear. "Pretty amazing, huh Bo?" the fashionable boy asked his friend. "I know, Julius. But what does it mean?" he asked as the engines nearby began to give off smoke. "Is that suppose to happen?" Julius asked. "Yes. Its my heating system me and the boss designed. The fire inside must be roaring. The fire has returned!" Bo declared.

At the entrance of the mines, Owen was just leaving when he saw the notes and the torch on the wall igniting. "Well, how about that? Wait, did those pirates somehow...I'm sure its just a coincidence." he said before departing.

Back in the mines, the crew were amazed as the sogn ended. "There. The power of fire has been returned to the land. Now people can enjoy hot springs, eat warm meals and get tools enhanced or made." Alan commented. "Warm meals?" Luffy asked. "Tools?" Franky asked. "Hot Springs?" Nami asked as well. "We love this place!" they cheered. "Well, I think I'll return to the goddess now. Good luck finding my other friends." he said before vanishing. The crew soon left the mines to see the peoples smiling faces as they cheered for the return of fire.

Meanwhile, in an unknown location, a boy in a dark suit sat on a bench as he looked at his watch. "Just a couple more minutes." he said as a dark figure approached him. The figure was a woman dressed in a long black and purple robe and had horns on her head while holding a cane. "Maleficent. I was wondering when you would arrive." he said. "Enough of your prattle. Tell me, are you prepared for the pirates arrival?" she asked him. "Of course. They are criminals and all criminals must be punished. It has been that way for me since I began all those years ago." he said as he watched a man walk down the street. "Watch." he said as the man suddenly stopped in front of a construction site. One of the beams being supported then fell and headed for him. He was soon crushed under it. "Hmm. I see that Kira is still killing people." the witch commented. "Yes. And he was a criminal as well. His name was Hiroshi Sakazuki, a man who was under suspicion for being a killer as well as robbery. He was awaiting trial, but it looks as though Kira already gave his verdict." he said. "Be warned, Light. These pirates are not so simple to kill. They have already proven a nuissance when they defeated Ridley and stopped the Metroid reproduction." she said. "I know. I won't take chances with them. The moment I know their names and faces, I'll kill them in their tracks. So says Kira." he said smiling. "Unfortunately, Pete could not obtain a photo or learn their names." she said. "Its fine. I already have a back up. I have the Shinigami's eyes on my side. As long as they judge for me, I will not lose." he said getting up and walking away. Maleficent then looked over he shoulder. "I know you are there, Shinigami. Reveal thyself!" she shouted as a humanoid creature in black leather and a sinister smile appeared. "Hello there, Maleficent." he said. "Ryuk! Do you believe that Light will be able to stop the Straw Hats?" she asked him. "Maybe, maybe not. I don't really care either way. But, I was wondering if we could make a bet." he asked her. "A bet?" he wondered. "If Light wins and kills the Straw Hats, I will give you a special Death Note, that will not only kill people, but turn them into Heartless." he said as Maleficent smiled. "But if Light loses, I'll tell you a special rule about the Death Note. Also, you must bring me a bag of apples so I can snack on then for a while." the Shinigami said smiling. "I will accept your bet. Now begone!" she said as Ryuk vanished as did Maleficent in a shroud of green fire.

A couple of days later, the crew began to reload on the Sunny as Nami cuddled with her bag of gems. "So, where are we going next?" Zoro asked Luffy. "I'm thinking if we keep heading north, we'll get to the next world and the next bell." Luffy said with a huge smile. "How can you be so sure?" Usopp asked him. "Just cause." he said with a goofy grin. "Idiot." Usopp said before walking away with the ship beginning to take off. "Coup de Burst!" Franky shouted as the Sunny launched high into the air and back into the Lanes Between.


End file.
